Unrequited Love
by Kaygi
Summary: Kuwabara pulls Yukina aside to tell her something that has been on his mind for a long time... But she just doesn't seem to undertstand. Oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH... All I own is... my DNA! and possibly, a YYH T-shirt!

A/n- This idea just kind of popped into my head when I was bored... so I decided to write it. It's a one-shot, also. Enjoy!

**Unrequited Love**

It was a starry summer night in the middle of June. The Spirit Detectives along with Koenma, Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Genkai were gathered at Genkai's temple for a pleasant evening of good friends and good food. Everyone was seated at the long, rectangular table in the dining hall. A huge supper was before them of which they were now enjoying.

"Pass the rice," Yusuke said to Botan with food falling out of his mouth. It was evident that he had been hoarding food all night from the mountain of food on his place. Botan politely handed the rice dish to Yusuke with a smile. He grabbed it and dumped the whole thing on his plate.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled, who was seated next to him. "Stop being such a pig! There are starving children in Haiti who need food more than you!"

"Oh, shut up, Keiko!" Yusuke said, sounding agitated. "I'm starving, too!" His remark angered Keiko, causing her to slap him.

"Will you two stop that! We're trying to have a nice dinner! Not a bickering fest!" Koenma yelled from the other end of the table. It seemed that every time they got together, someone had to cause some type of hysteria.

The meal continued like this, but everyone seemed to be enjoying his or her self.

When the others had retreated to the living room for games and conversation, Kuwabara stayed behind to help Yukina and Botan clean up the meal. As they were clearing dishes and Botan was in the kitchen, Kuwabara went over to Yukina.

"Yukina, I need to speak with you in private," Kuwabara said in all seriousness.

"Alright, Kazuma," Yukina said in her sweet as snow voice.

Both placed the dirty dishes back on the table. Kuwabara led Yukina out to the dark garden.

In the solitude of the garden, they sat down on the stone edge of the trickling fountain. They were surrounded by hundreds of blossoming flowers, whose vibrant colors had been darkened by the night. Their overhwelming fragrance filled the air. A sense of comfort and rejuvenation was about them as a cool breeze passed by. It was only them, the moon and the stars. Every other care in the world had been silenced.

Kuwabara had something on his mind that he needed to say. It was either now or never. He turned to Yukina and took her hands in his. She meekly looked up at him. Their eyes locked on each others.

Slowly and surely, Kuwabara said what was on his mind. "Yukina, I... Umm... What I mean to say is... I love you..." There, it was out in the open. He had admitted it to her. He loved Yukina. Millenniums seemed to fly by as he sat there, staring at her intently, awaiting her reaction.

A perplexed expression came across her innocent face. "What is love?" Yukina asked. She was so naive to the world around her.

"Love is..." Kuwabara started. Love was a hard thing to describe, but he decided to speak from his heart. "Love is when you care so much about someone, you would sacrifice yourself just for their sake. You would follow them everywhere and give up everything you are just to be with them. You would do everything in your power just to see them smile and live happily, even if it made you miserable. That is Love."

Yukina sat there, still looking puzzled. "I'm still confused..." she said, sounding disappointed. There were many things her childish mind would never be able to comprehend.

Kuwabara let go of Yukina's hands and looked down into the water of the fountain. "Never mind. It's not that important," he said, quietly.

Yukina nodded and took one last glimpse of Kuwabara before walking back to the house.

Kuwabara looked up at the night sky. Why didn't Yukina get it? He loved her! It was a good thing! He wished she could return those feelings... that she could love him back... His heart ached.

Now that he was alone, he could let it all out. Hot, steamy tears of sorrow streamed down his face. He quickly tried to wipe them away, but they just kept pouring.

"If only you understood..." he whispered to no one.

The End--

I know, it was rather a depressing end, but I think it turned out quite nice. Feel free to **REVIEW!**

Kaygi


End file.
